Electronic cigarettes use a vaporizer to heat and vaporize the cigarette liquid solution (e-liquid) to create an aerosolized vapor for users to inhale. Electronic cigarettes have gradually replaced tobacco cigarettes and been widely used because they barely cause health issues due to their lack of tobacco tars.
Normally, electronic cigarettes comprise a cigarette pipe, a light cap at one end of the cigarette pipe and a mouthpiece at the other end of the cigarette pipe. The cigarette pipe is provided with a circuit board, a battery, a vaporizer assembly and other components therein. The vaporizer assembly comprises a liquid-storage device and a vaporizing device, wherein the vaporizing device comprises a liquid-guiding wick and a heating coil. The battery provides the heating coil with power. After being powered, the heating coil may heat up the e-liquid drawn up by the liquid-guiding wick. The e-liquid is therefore vaporized and turns into vapor coming out of the electronic cigarette. Existing electronic cigarettes, whose light cap normally simulates the glow of burning tobacco in a manner of giving red light at the tip of the light cap, is somehow of bad repercussion in public. Nowadays, more and more people argue against smoking in public, such vivid glow at the tip of the electronic cigarette light cap consequentially irritates people. On the other hand, the harsh light also brings users an unpleasant experience.